unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor
Thor Odinson is the older brother of Loki Odinson and the younger brother of Hela Odinsdottir. He was a hero until Thannos killed half the universe and wiped out most of his people. Despite eventually killing Thannos, he did not feel that his revenge would be complete until the Last Titan, Thanos, died at his hands. As he lost himself to revenge, he began justifying more and more of his actions under the name of the "greater good." Eventually, he came around to embracing some of his sister's ideas, such as the second coming of the Asgardian Empire. He left the Empire under the rule of Will Smith, while he searched the Harry Potter dimension for the Indigo Resurrection Stone so that he could revive his people and his brother. There he adopted the Gellert Grindelwald persona. Later on, he had an affair with Lily Potter resulting in the birth of Harry Potter. He then went to Middle Earth with his sister to search for a group of artifacts known as the Silmarils. Here he adopted the guise of Sauron. During this time period, Thanos met his demise at the hands of NaN and Silhouette. Enraged that he had been denied his revenge, Thor ordered Tony Stark to collect Thanos's ashes and begin attempting to revive him. Stark disagreed with the order, but fearing Thor, he did as Thor asked and began his work in the experimental wing of Helheim. He was also a former member of the Pepsi Republic before being expunged after his plot to launch a coup de'etat was exposed. Personality Thor is determined and ruthless. He would do anything in order to accomplish his goals. He was very arrogant until his banishment to Earth. If he fails on his quests, he is prone to spans of depression. Actors *Chris Hemsworth (manga) Background He is an Asgardian who is thousands of years old. He was born as the first son of Odin Borson and Frigga and was raised to be king from a young age. This, however, lead to a fierce rivalry with his brother, Loki Odinson, as both thought that they deserved to be the rightful king of Asgard. History Thor Odinson Shortly before his coronation as king, Asgard was invaded by Frost Giants seeking to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Unbeknownst to him, these Frost Giants were purposefully let in by Loki to disrupt his coronation. Seeking retaliation, he decided to lead a party of his closest friends and brother to Jotunheim, the Frost Giant realm, in retaliation. His father was triggered and decided to banish him to Midgard (Earth) as punishment for his actions. There he regained his powers and returned to Asgard to defeat Loki, who was going to use the Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim once and for all. However, in a suicide attempt, Loki jumped off the Bifrost Bridge and fell into the void. Loki was actually recovered by Thannos and tortured until he agreed to attack Earth in order to recover the Tesseract (Space Stone). This triggered the Battle of New York, where Stark and the other Avengers defeated Loki and the Human Centipede army gifted to him by Thannos. Loki was taken to Asgard to be imprisoned and the Tesseract was taken for safekeeping. Some time later, the Aether (Reality Stone) was discovered by Johnny Depp on Earth. Thor recovered Depp and took him to Asgard. Seeing the chance to destroy all of reality during the Convergence, the Dark Elves, invaded Asgard, killed Frigga, and kidnapped Depp. This left Thor with no choice but to free Loki so he could purse them to their home realm. In the ensuing fight, Thor recovered the Aether, but Loki was seemingly killed. Heartbroken, Thor gave it to the Collector in Knowhere for safe keeping. Years later, Thor returned to Asgard after killing the demon Surtur, only to discover that Odin was banished to Earth and was being impersonated by Loki. Taking Loki with him, Thor went to the Home for Mutants to recover Loki. Nevertheless, he was too late, as the Home had been destroyed by Deadpool, Thanos, and Firefist. After searching the Earth, he discovered Odin in Norway on a bench by a cliff. Odin told him that he had a secret sister and that they were all fucked before pulling an Oogway and dissolving himself. Hela, Thor's sister and the Goddess of Death, arrived and destroyed Thor's hammer causing the brothers to flee back to Asgard. After a brief adventure where they recovered Hulk, a Valkyrie named Will Smith, and a massive ship from Jeff Goldblum, they discovered Asgard in ruins from Hela's assault. Having no choice, Thor evacuated the people onto the ship, while telling Loki to trigger revive Surtur and trigger Ragnarok to defeat Surtur. Fleeing Asgard on the ship, Thor and Loki were suddenly attacked by Thannos. He murdered half the people before asking Loki for the Tesseract in exchange for Thor's life. Loki gave it up, revealing that he stole it during Asgard's destruction. Thannos only smiled before snapping Loki's neck like Superman had done to his dad so many years before. Thor vowed vengeance and created a great axe called Stormbreaker to kill the Titan. After the snap, he tracked Thannos to Titan and decapitated him. Afterwords, he founded New Asgard on Earth with his remaining people and became a professional Fortnite player with Will Smith. During this time, Stark traveled back in time to collect the Unfinity Stones so that he could undo the snap and bring Thannos back to life so that he could murder him himself. Thannos caught on and followed Stark back to the present triggering the Battle of New Jersey. Thor and Smith's house was destroyed by Captain Marvel after she joined Thannos's forces mid battle. This lead the pair to join the fight. Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man were overpowered by Thannos before Thannos regained the Unfinity Gauntlet. He attempted to snap Stark's forces out of existence, but Stark used the Reverse Card and murdered all of Thannos's people. After looting the Gauntlet from Thannos's corpse, Thor used it to open a portal to the Harry Potter dimension where he heard of a mythical stone that could revive his people. Before leaving, he named Will Smith king-regent of New Asgard. He gave him the Time Stone and told him to use "rewind time" if there were ever any problems. As he was about to go through the portal, he was ambushed by Captain Marvel and her army of SJWs. Marvel taunted him about his dead people and family, making him launch a beam of energy powerful enough to level a city at her. However, she pulled out the Selfie Stick at the last second and sent the beam back at Thor. This knocked the Sweat Stone, Yuge Stone, and Moan Stone out of his Gauntlet. Enraged at her dishonorable tactics, the Fat Acceptance Faction of the SJWs left her and joined Thor kicking off the SJW Civil War. This battle became known as the Skirmish at the Interdimensional Gate. After a long and bloody campaign, the two armies met one final time in Albany, New York. Before the fight, Thor used the Reality Stone to make Albany resemble the now-destroyed Asgard, as he knew that Captain Marvel did not know the real fate of Asgard and would want to humiliate him by destroying his home. Upon arrival, she used the Yuge Stone to taunt Thor by dubbing his homeland "Assgard." This lead to the battle being called the Battle of Assgard rather than the Battle of Albany. Thor did not take the bait this time. Being impatient at the result of her army, Danvers went into the heart of the city to face Thor herself. This was exactly what Thor wanted. Leaving an illusion sitting in the throne room Thor hid behind a pillar. As Danvers charged up her stones to destroy what she believed was him, Thor attacked from behind and used the Reality Stone to turn her into racist, homophobic, misogynistic, anti-semetic man. Unable to see Thor, and afraid she would soon do actions that went against everything she believed in, Captain Marvel took her life to avoid this fate. Thor took the Stones, Card, and Stick before turning her back to her natural form. Thor carried her corpse from the throne room and presented it before the remaining Feminist Faction loyalists. They surrendered to him, ending the Battle of Assgard and the SJW Civil War. At the end of the war, Thor annexed the conquered lands of California, Norway, and New York, declaring the creation of the Asgardian Empire. He named Will Smith Emperor-Regen, before giving Danvers a military funeral in her hometown and leaving to continue his quest. Gellert Grindelwald In the new dimension, Thor suffered short term memory loss. He believed that he had only travelled back in time rather than going to a new dimension. Here he learned that the "stone" he was looking for was actually three relics known as the Deathly Hallows. Soon after he encountered and slew a wizard called Gellert Grindelwald. Reminding him of his old friend Johnny Depp, Thor adopted Grindelwald's identity and set to conquer the Earth in the name of wizards in order to alter the timeline and prevent Loki from invading New York in the first place. Conveniently, upon searching Grindelwald's corpse, he found the first of the Deathly Hallows, the Elder Wand. Soon after, he became sworn enemies with a figure from the real Grindelwald's past, Albus Dumbledore. Conveniently, while raiding the Ministry of Magic in search of the second Hallow, Thor stumbled across a prophecy. The prophecy stated that a boy would gather the Hallows and defeat a Dark Lord by the name of Not Not Voldemort. Feeling that it would be easier to simply have his work done for him, Thor engineered his defeat at the hands of Dumbledore. He was then imprisoned in his fortress of Nurmengard. Despite feeling content to wait for the boy to unite the Hallows for him, Thor still embarked on periodic escapades from the prison, leaving an illusion created by the Reality Stone in his place. While operating under the alias of Gilderoy Lockhart during one of these journeys, he began dating a woman known as Lily Potter. After several months together, Thor discovered her marriage to James Potter and angrily broke off the relationship. Soon after his return to prison, Lily gave birth to a boy of questionable parentage named Harold Potter. Harold eventually discovered his true parentage, discovered he had one of the Hallows (the Cloak of Invisibility), and defeated Not Not Voldemort. Unfortunately, he never possessed all three at the same time already discarded the Indigo Resurrection Stone by the time he obtained the Elder Wand from Not Not Voldemort's body. He then founded a cult known as Dumbledore's Army devoted to worshipping Thor and tracking down the stone. After several years, Harold located the stone and attempted to contact his father. Unfortunately, he believed that Thor was truly trapped in Nurmengard and that he needed some kind of ritual to break him out. Harold soon came up with the "genius" idea of sacrificing the Teen Titans to free his father. Using the power of the Hallows, Harold and the cult were able to overcome the Titans' power and kill them. While this did indeed attract Thor's attention, it also alerted Thanos to his possession of an Infinity Stone (the Indigo Resurrection Stone). After handing Thor the Elder Wand and the Cloak, they were ambushed by Thanos and his Infinity Army. This kicked off the Battle of Dimensions. In the ensuing scuffle, Thanos was able to obtain the Stone and place it in his gauntlet. As he began to warp away, Thor blasted him with a full, unrestrained blast from the Unfinity Guantlet. This blast was so powerful that it destroyed the entire Harold Potter Dimension and created a singularity that warped the populace to the UnUniverse. The blast was also able to chip off a small portion of the Stone. Thanos, however, was unharmed and retreated to his base. The small portion of the stone Thor obtained only had the power to revive a few people. He soon learned that the Silmarils combined with the other two Hallows would have a similar total resurrection power as the Indigo Resurrection Stone would have granted him. Thor revived his brother, Loki, and charged him with the administration of the Asgardian Empire in his absence. He then travelled to Middle Earth to pursue his quarry. Sauron On Middle Earth, he stumbled into an elf named Galadriel. From her, he discovered that the Silmarils were in the possession of a Dark Lord named Morgoth. He also learned that Morgoth was the equivalent of a higher level undefeatable in his home universe. Realising that he could not hope to defeat Morgoth by force, he concocted a plan to steal them through subterfuge. Seeing that Galadriel looked remarkably like a younger version of his sister, Hela, he promised her what he was about to do was for "the greater good," before throwing her into his Helheim prison complex. He then used the last of his stone shard's power to revive his sister. Lacking her memories of her thousand year imprisonment, Thor fed her a story about how he was an elite soldier under Odin and that he had tasked them with the theft of the Silmarils. When she enquired about her lack of memory of such a mission, Thor told her that it was the result of a scuffle with Morgoth upon entry to the dimension. Thor then tasked her with impersonating Galadriel under the employ of the Valar (Morgoth's main rivals), while he impersonated Morgoth's chief servant, Sauron, so they could lead the two sides to their mutual destruction. Heavily sceptical of Thor's story, Hela nevertheless agreed to follow his plan until she could discover what really happened. Similarly, Thor planned to kill or imprison his sister after they gained control of the Silmarils. Category:Guys Category:Undefeatable Category:Powerful Category:Time Travelers Category:Murderers Category:Avengers Category:Berserkers Category:Beings that threaten the UnUniverse Category:Magical beings Category:Wizzards Category:Legends Category:Quote Pages Category:Ultra powerful Category:VERY Overpowered Guys Category:VERY VERY Very Overpowered Guys Category:Rulers Category:Presidents Category:Warriors Category:Killers Category:Gods Category:Conquerors Category:Fat people Category:Famous Guys Category:Unrank over 1,000,000 Category:Characters Category:Members of the Pepsi Republic Category:Members of the Asgardian Empire Category:Asgardians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Titan Slayers Category:Asgardian Royal Family